


Blackmail

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance, Schmoop, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Barry sends Caitlin an interesting picture of Joe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lonely prompts week day 2 - rare pairs 
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/752611.html?thread=99236323#t99236323
> 
> Theme: free for all  
> Prompt : The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, flower crown

They're cleaning up the breakfast dishes in the middle of a lazy Sunday morning when Caitlin's phone chimes. She reaches for it right away, which Joe understands - Team Flash and meta human emergencies wait for no one - but when she looks at the screen and smiles, he knows it can't be that. When she glances at him and actually giggles, he gets curious. 

"You gonna share with the class?" He dries his hands with a dish towel and turns to Caitlin, who grins as she turns her phone around so he can see the screen. 

What he sees there makes his jaw drop and he knows exactly who's to blame, seeing as she's right beside him in the picture. It's actually a nice picture of him and Iris, or would be, if it wasn't for the flower crowns superimposed on both their heads. "How did she send you that?" he asks. "I thought it was supposed to vanish after twenty seconds."

"Except for when you save it," Caitlin explains. "Which Barry obviously did when Iris sent it to him." She studies the picture again, taps the screen of her phone a couple of times. "Don't worry, he promised he won't send it to anyone else." 

Joe isn't so sure of that but decides it's better not to protest overmuch. In fact, there might just be a better way of handling this. "You'd better not be saving that," he says and from the quirk of her eyebrow, that's just what she had been doing. "How are people gonna think I'm a big bad police detective if they see me with flowers in my hair?" As he says it, he crosses over to stand in front of her and she smiles up at him as she lays her phone face down on the counter. 

"It's not like I'm going to show it to anyone." She pauses, lifts her finger to her chin theatrically as if something has just occurred to her. "Although maybe..."

She lets her voice trail off, actually bats her eyelashes at him and he chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you blackmailing me?" 

Caitlin's arms slide around his waist in kind, her hair tickling his forearms as she tilts her head. "But that would be a crime, Detective," she tells him, her hands sliding down his back and slipping into the back pockets of his jeans. "You might have to arrest me." She presses her body against his, using the position of her hands to bring their lower bodies as close as possible. "Read me my rights." She rises up on tiptoes, brushes her lips over his, catching his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling gently. "Put me in handcuffs..."

"Handcuffs?" Joe's lips find hers again as his hands follow the same path as hers had taken, slowly tracing the curves of her body, slipping beneath the waistband of her yoga pants. "You want me to frisk you too?" 

Caitlin smiles against his lips, laughs as he scoops her up in his arms, carries her into the living room and the couch - it is Sunday morning after all and they have the place to themselves until evening. "Is this where I promise to come quietly?" 

He laughs as he lays her down on the couch, covers his body with hers. "Oh baby," he says as he leans in to kiss her, "I sure hope not."


End file.
